Sonic Adventures Stories
by angela2275
Summary: This is a story inspired by Angela Campbell.
1. The Crazy Switch Day

"The Crazy Switch!

"Guys guess what!" Said Sonic.

"What?" Said The Sonic Gang.

"Me, Shadow, Tails and Big went to an old abandoned wizard place and stole a whole bunch of weird items." Said Sonic.

"I'm sure we weren't allowed to take those and I think we should give them back." Said Tails.

"Oh, what is the wizard going to do? Go crazy and put a curse on us!? HA!" Said Sonic.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU HAVE STOLEN MY MOST PRECIOUS ITEMS AND FOR ThAT YOU SHALL PAY!" Said Crazy Wizard.

"AHAHAHA! What are you going to do to me?" Said Sonic.

"YOU WILL FIND OUT TOMORROW!" Said Crazy Wizard.

"Oh, good. I have till tomorrow to do anything. I'd like to do a few!" Said Sonic.

"FINE! YOU GET YOUR PUNISHMENT TODAY!" Said Crazy Wizard.

"Please don't take away my chili dogs! I love them sooo!" Said Sonic.

"I WON"T JUST TAKE AWAY YOUR CHILLY DOGS! I WILL SWITCH YOUR BODY WITH THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" Said crazy Wizard.

"NOOOO! Wait, who is that!?" Asked Sonic.

** BOOM! The crazy wizard has cast a body switching spell.**

"No! I am Amy! NOOOOOOO!" Said Sonic.

"Best day ever! I am Sonic! I am so happy!" Said Amy.

"I'm Blaze! Cool!" Said Silver.

"Silver I'm you! I can finely go to the future! Yeah!" Said Blaze.

"Blaze! Wait!" Said Silver.

"Well, this is different. I am Cream! Today right?" Asked Big.

"Yes. And I am you today, Big! Hahaha!" Said Cream.

"How am I suppose to protect the emerald and be my awesome self in Charmy's body!? Well, at least I can fly. Oh yeah!" Said Knuckles.

"Just great. I'm a lifeless guy with no girlfriend and hygiene problems!" Said Espio.

"Hey, your me Espio!" Said Knuckles.

"I wish I wasn't!" Said Espio.

"Guess what guys. I can change colors and turn invisible! now you see me. now you don't!" Said Charmy.

"Just great. I'm stuck inside an idiot." Said Rouge

"Yeah? Well I'm stuck inside a women who is ah... a... ah... an idiot too, I'm stuck inside an idiot too." Said Shadow.

"Huh? What an idiot." Said Rouge.

"It's bad enough that wizard switched me with Amy but he did even worst. He took away my chili dogs!" Said Sonic.

"Wow! I have always wanted to hear Sonic say this. 'I love you Amy and I want to marry you!' Yep just as I dreamed! I'm so happy!" Said Amy.

"Hi Sonic. What's going on?" Asked Tails.

"Oh, you know. I just love Amy and I always will!" Said Amy.

"What?" Asked Tails.

"Tails, we all switched bodies and Amy is in my body!" Said Sonic.

"Don't listen to her, Tails. I am Sonic and I love Amy!" Said Amy.

"Yeah... I am going to get a doctor!" Said Tails.

"THANK YOU! AND HURRY!" Said Sonic.

"I will!" Said Tails.

**MEANWHILE**

"Where am I and why do I have a crazy mustache and a dead grandfather that I am constantly thinking about?" Asked Crazy Wizard.

"Yes! I am a wizard. Behold my power! WHAHAHA!" Said Dr. Eggman.

"If you want true power then don't touch the pendant! Cause you will use your powers for evil right?" Asked Crazy Wizard.

"Yes and thanks for the tip. WHAHAHA!" Said Dr. Eggman.

** BOOM! Everyone switched back to their original bodies.**

"Don't touch me Amy! I will never love you!" Said Sonic.

"Yes! You will always!" Said Amy.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whee! Whoo!" Said The Sonic Gang.

"Phew... I thought I would be stuck in the future forever. Next time I'm asking Silver for future feild trips." Said Blaze.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go to the future? Come on Blaze. Let's go!" Said Silver.

"Really?" Asked Blaze.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go to 2014 November the seventh. The cat party!" Said Silver.

"Wait. There is a cat party in the future?" Asked Blaze.

"Yeah. Cats are heroes in the future." Said Silver

"Let's go." Said Blaze.

** ZOOM! Yo! The future portal.**

"Thank god I'm back. Bye Amy!" Said Sonic.

** ZOOM!**

"Wait for me Sonic!" Said Amy.

** MEANWHILE**

"NOOO! My power! Well, back to defending my grandfather, destroying Sonic and the world! WHAHAHAHA!" Said Dr. Eggman.

**THE END**


	2. Sonic's Mistake

** Sonic's Mistake**

"Your never going to catch me! So stop already!" Said Sonic.

"Never say never! You can't run forever, Sonic the hedgehog!" Said Dr. Eggman.

"Of course I can because I am Sonic the hedgehog! HA!" Said Sonic.

"SONIC, WATCH OUT!" Yelled Amy.

"Ow!" said Sonic.

** Sonic runs into a wall and gets knocked out.**

"WHAHAHA! I caught you! I caught you Mr. Speed of Light!" Said Dr. Eggman.

"NO! and he runs at the speed of sound not light! DUH! NOO!" Said Amy.

"I don't care! What are you going to-" Siad Dr. Eggman.

"WHAHAHA!" Amy laughed.

**Amy pulls out her piko piko hammer.**

"Oh, come on!" Said Dr. Eggman.

**BLAST!**

"Thanks Amy!" Said Sonic.

"Sonic! Watch out for the-" Said Amy.

"Owch! Right in the emeralds!" Said Sonic.

**THE END**


	3. Sonic Can't Love You

**(SONIC IS ON A CLIFF LOOKING DOWN ON AMY BTW)**

**Sonic Can't Love You**

"I don't love you..." Said Aonic

*HOP HOP HOP* (AMY)

"I son't love you." Said Sonic.

*HOP HOP HOP* (AMY)

"I don't love you!" Said Sonic.

"Here. I'll fly you up." Said Silver.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yelled Sonic.


	4. Dr Eggman

"So Sonic, we meet again!" Said Dr. Eggman.

"Well, Dr. Eggman, I have a little friend for you! MEET MY ARROWS!" Said Sonic.

***SWOOSH* *DODGE*** "HA! Youmissed me! HAHAHA! OHHH! MY BACK! MY BACK!" Yelled Dr. Eggman.

"HA! You dodged my arrows and cracked your back!" Said Sonic.

"OH! I think I need a doctor!" Said Dr. Eggman.

"But sir, arn't you a doctor?" Said a Dr. Eggman robat.

"I KNOW THAT YOU HUNK OF TORTURED METAL! I meant a real doctor!" Yelled Dr. Eggman.


	5. I Dare You!

"Hey there Knuckles!" Said Rouge.

"Oh, hi Rouge." Said Knuckles.

"I bet you couldn't walk into this swamp around us." Said Rouge.

"Oh yeah!" Said Rouge. ***SWOOSH* *SWOOSH***

"Ah Rouge. Can you help me? I am stuck!" Asked Knuckles.

"Huh? No! HAHAHAHA!" Said Rouge.

"Oh well. I guess I still have my emerald gem." Said Knuckles.

***WOOSH*** "I will take that gem. Thank you very much!" Said Rouge.

"NOOOO! ROUGE! COME BACK!" Yelled Knuckles.


	6. Tails or Miiles Per-Hour

"Hey Silver! I know what Tail's real name is." Said Sonic.

"How do you know that?" Asked Tails.

"Well, he didn't stalk you!" Said Silver.

"Well then, how did you know my real name then?" Asked Tails.

"It says on this piece of paper." Said Sonic.

**SONIC HOLDS UP A LETTER TO MILES PROWER FROM HIS MOM.**

"I might be from the future but I don't remember this." Said Silver.

"Miles Per-Hour? Your real name should be two miles per hour because that's how fast you run! HAHAHAHA!" Sonic joked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Isn't that true!" Said Silver.

"Stop making fun of my name!" Said Tails.


	7. The Ultimate Battle

"So we meet again!" Said Sonic.

"Yes, but we meet for the last time, Sonic! For I am challenging you to a dance battle!" Said Dr. Eggman.

"A DANCE BATTLE?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes! Prepare to be out danced! Music! DA DA DA UH DA DA UH DA UH UH UH DA DA DA! DAAAHAAA! You can't defeat evil while it's dancing! It's Impossible!" Said Dr. Eggman.

"I might not be able to defeat you but THEY can!" Said Sonic.

**SNEAK ATTACK! *POW* *SMASH* *CRASH***

"CURSE YOU SONIC! AMY! ROUGE! KNUCKLES! SILVER! Man there is a lot of you. I... oh yeah. TAILS! VECTOR! CREAM! ESPIO! BIG! And Shadow!" Yelled Dr. Eggman.

"Sup." Said Shadow.

"CURSE YOU ALL!" Yelled Dr. Eggman.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN! HAHAHAHA!" Yelled The Sonic Gang.


	8. You Traitor Rouge!

**Knuckles:** Rouge! Can you help me down? I am stuck on this ledge!

**Rouge:** Oh, sure. I love you and I am going to not steal your gem anymore!

**Knuckles:** Wow. Well, I love you too so can you let me down?

**Rouge:** HA! HA! You thought I was serious!? Thanks for the gem! Bye Loser!

**Knuckles: **AHHHHH! Not again!


	9. Silver's Christmas Alone

"At home alone again. I can't beleive nobody loves me. Well, I am going to make it a HAPPY CHRISTMAS! The bast ever!" Said Silver.

**OPEN DOOR *BAM***

"Hi Blaze. Aren't you going to spend christmas with Sonic?" Asked Silver.

"But I don't love Sonic. I love you and christmas is about spending time with the people you love and I love you, not Sonic!" Said Blaze.

"Wow. I was just going to go to another dimension or universe and hang out by mysself... but okay!" Said Silver.

**THREE HOURS AFTER A SUPPER CHRISTMAS MONTAGE LETER**

"I am back from my parent's house! What the?" Said Sonic.

**ROMANTIC DINNER SCENE WITH SILVER AND BLAZE**


	10. The Secret

"(Whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper)" Said Amy.

"(Whisper) HAHA! (Whisper, whisper)" Said Blaze.

"HAHAHA! (Whisper, whisper)" Said Rouge.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Tails.

"I can't beleive I am going to say this but what are they talking about?" Asked Sonic.

"?." Thought Shadow.

"?. Don't know." Said Vector.

"?. Huh?" Asked Espio.

"What are you girls talking about?" Asked Big.

"(Whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper)"

"HAHAHA! That is a good secret!" Said Big.

"So, whats the secret?" Asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. What is it?" Asked Shadow.

"I don't know but I am going to find out!" Said Sonic.

"Why?" Asked Shadow.

"Because I've got to know, Shadow!" Replied Sonic. " Hi Amy. What's the secret?"

"Come here." Said Amy.

Sonic goes closer.

"Closer." Said Amy.

Sonic goes closer.

"CLOSER." Said Amy.

Sonic moves even closer.

"KISS!" Said Amy.

"DID YOU JUST KISS ME!?" Asked Sonic.

"THATS THE SECRET!" Said Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cream and Big.

"Grr..." Growled Sonic.

"So what was the secret?" Asked Tails.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Sonic.


	11. My Inspiratiion

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Asked Amy.

"I am writing a book so STOP STALKING ME!" Yelled Sonic.

"But stalking you is my passion." Said Amy.

"Please go away Amy. I AM TRYING TO WRITE!" Yelled Sonic.

"Okay, I will go see Blaze instead." Said Amy.

"Oh, hi Amy. How are you?" Asked Blaze.

"Good. Blah, blah, blah, blah!" Replied Amy.

"Okay. Now she's gone..." Said Sonic. "I may as well go play Mario...wait..."

**1 HOUR LATER. Sonic makes 'Sonic Meets Mario'.**

"Sonic, are you finished? If you are come find me upstairs. Grr..." Said Amy.

"Okay. I'm just going outside for a minute... Bye Loser!" Said Sonic.


	12. Hah! Jealous!

"Amy! Stop stalking me!" Yelled Sonic.

"I wouldn't call it stalking... just watching your every move all day and night, that's all." Said Amy.

"For the 1, 587, 252, 112 time, I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Yelled Sonic.

"But I love you Sonic." Said Sonic.

"Never ever, ever, EVER!" Said Sonic.

"Hi." Said Silver.

"Sup." Said Shadow. "Another fight between you two?"

"Fine! Then I will be Silver's girlfriend!" Yelled Amy.

"Wait! Amy! I-" Said Silver.

KISS FROM AMY!

"Amy! How dare you! Silver's mine!" Yelled Blaze.

"I tried to tell you! I'm with Blaze!" Said Silver.

"Take this, Amy!" Yelled Blaze.

SMACK! BAM! POW! Amy gets knocked out.

"Wow. She really likes Silver." Said Sonic.

"Yeah." Said Shadow.

"I love you Silver." Said Blaze.

KISS FROM BLAZE!

"I love you too Blaze." Said Silver.

"Hey, look! I can make portals! Best day ever!" Said Dr. Eggman.

"Not again! AH!" Yelled Silver.

"And erase memories!" Added Dr. Eggman.

"SILVE- Wait what am i doing here?" Wondered Blaze.

"Well, that was weird..." Said Sonic.

"Wanna go catch a movie?" Asked Shadow.

"Sure." Answered Sonic.


	13. The Dream

"Amy. Can I talk to you?" Asked Sonic.

"Sure Sonic. What is it? Anything for you." Said Amy.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME AND LOVE ME TILL WE DIE!?" Asked Sonic.

"Of course I wi-" Said Amy. "Oh, my godfather! Is that Mephiles? I love you so much!" Said Amy.

"NOOO! Mephiles! How dare you take Amy from me!" Yelled Sonic.

**BOOM**

"HAHA! That's what you get Sonic!" Said Mephiles.

"Oh Mephiles! I love you so much!" Said Amy.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Mephiles's alarm clock goes off.**

"Best dream ever! Oh yeah!" Said Mephiles.


	14. The Reunion

"Hi! I haven't seen you for years." Said Amy.

"Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah!" Said a random person.

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" Said another random person.

"What the! What is this!?" Asked Sonic.

"A stalker reunion!" Replied Amy.

"Really?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah!" Said everyone.

"TAILS? SILVER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Asked Sonic.

"Hey! Stalkers can be from the future!" Said Silver.

"Yeah! I stalk you when you're not looking." Said Tails.

"WHAT!" Yelled Sonic.

"Never mind." Said Tails.

"I stalk Blaze!

"Okay..." Said Sonic.


	15. Elise Returns!

"Amy! Stop chasing me!" Yelled Sonic.

"Never!" Said Amy.

"Please!?" Asked Sonic.

"NO!" Yelled Amy.

"Pretty, pretty please!?" Asked Sonic.

**BOOM**

"Elise! What the..." Said Sonic.

"I'm back Sonic! My brave hero!" Said Elise.

"Oh! Her... Hi Elise... *sigh*" Said Amy.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sonic.

"I-" Said Elise.

"DIE!" Yelled Silver.

"AHH!" Screamed Elise.

"Iblis trigger! Die!" Yelled Silver.

"Uh..." Said Sonic.

"Should we get involved?" Asked Amy.

"No...not yet anyway." Replied Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic!" Said Amy.

"Nooooo! Hmm... corndog. Nooo!" Screamed Sonic.

"Slow down Sonic!" Said Amy.

"Never!" Yelled Sonic.

"SONIC!" Yelled Amy.

**There is going to be another series of Sonic Adventures Stoories soon. And, yes, there will be a panda bear named Kevin just as requested. **


End file.
